


Out Of Time

by DarkSaori



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “Eu estava fora do seu tempo, Wanda, assim como você do meu. Passamos tanto tempo pensando em probabilidades que no fim não nos levaram há muita coisa, pois no momento em que a sua energia escarlate tocou a minha joia, ali sim, eu vi que havíamos saído totalmente do nosso tempo”.ScarletVision | 2O18
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Finalmente terminei mais uma fanfic empoeirada e espero que vocês gostem! Foi escrita na pressa, pois ela é de 2018 e eu não estava mais aguentando ver essa bênção largada kkkkkkkk  
> Amo esse casal e espero que vocês fiquem felizes com essa curta fic <3 
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Eu estava fora do seu tempo, Wanda, assim como você do meu. Passamos tanto tempo pensando em probabilidades que no fim não nos levaram há muita coisa, pois no momento em que a sua energia escarlate tocou a minha joia, ali sim, eu vi que havíamos saído totalmente do nosso tempo. 

O desespero e a dor do momento me cegou, e por mais que eu não quisesse transparecer a minha preocupação, você viu estampado nos meus olhos biônicos o fim. Eu só queria poder fazer Thanos desaparecer, pois eu odiaria pensar no que estava por vir; o simples pensamento dele te machucando ferveu as entranhas que eu não tinha. Você era preciosa para mim, era tudo o que eu havia descoberto amar e não queria te perder, eu não poderia. Parecia até uma história ridícula e de mau gosto, o androide apaixonado pela humana, mas eu não me importava. 

Tudo o que eu desejava era você bem e segura e, apesar da sua energia ter destruído o que me permitia pensar e sonhar, nada poderia tirar de mim o sentimento que eu tinha por você. Eu não possuía um coração, mas o amor que nasceu em mim permaneceria até o fim dos tempos, até o fim da última gota de chuva ou da última folha de árvore cair. Eu era seu, Wanda, e ninguém poderia entender o meu querer, o que eu sentia, mas você entendia e isso era tudo. 

Nem mesmo Thanos arrancaria de mim a esperança de te ver de novo. 

O seu sorriso, os seus olhos carregados de felicidade ao me ter ao seu lado eram coisas preciosas demais para que eu esquecesse, mesmo tendo a minha Joia da Mente despedaçada. Eu sabia que o destino mudaria o seu curso, tinha a plena certeza de que não seríamos resumidos a um casal separado pela dor e a ganância. Eu sempre soube que você me salvaria, em qualquer parte do mundo, não importando as circunstâncias. 

Wanda, você se interessou por mim, acreditou em mim quando nem eu mesmo acreditava. Eu já possuía um corpo, ligamentos, neurônios, mas quem realmente me deu a vida foi você. O Sr. Stark e o Dr. Banner fizeram apenas o esboço, mas os toques finais foram dados pela única pessoa no mundo capaz de me amar. 

Por isso permiti que me matasse, com as lágrimas que nunca chorei ensopando os olhos, pois tinha a plena certeza de que você faria algo para juntar os cacos que me tornei. Só você poderia. Eu não me importava com mais nada, só queria que me salvasse da única forma que poderia. E assim foi feito. 

Não havia medo em mim, somente a esperança de que algo de bom acontecesse após aquilo. E aconteceu. Abrir os olhos após o que me pareceram a eternidade foi a coisa mais bonita que eu pude ter na vida, além de notar os seus olhos claros me observando emocionados, lacrimosos, aliviados. 

Não havia um dia sequer que deixei de agradecer por estar de volta, por te ter novamente. Nunca foi tão bom estarmos fora do tempo, pois apesar disso, de tudo ir contra nós e parecer tarde demais, estávamos em sintonia. 

Nós éramos mais fortes do que Thanos e toda a sua maldade. 

Nós éramos totalmente à frente do nosso tempo. Possuíamos inteligência, força e poder e poderíamos reconstruir tudo juntos. 

E o mais importante: nos amávamos acima de qualquer coisa. 

Minha pequena Wanda. 

Não havia joia no mundo que pagasse o quanto você valia e continua valendo para mim.


End file.
